


to many more years to come

by criminal_penguin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_penguin/pseuds/criminal_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta is just an ordinary pretty looking boy, with average grade, average skill, average life. At least that's how he always think of himself and his life until he stumbled into Hansol, the perfect human being everyone seems to love, in the old school infirmary. </p>
<p>"I have a question."<br/>"Do you need me, or do you only need someone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That’s him. Ji Hansol.

Yuta is in the middle of enjoying his strawberry milk when the student council president and his vice president enter the canteen. Ji Hansol and Moon Taeil. The perfect inseparable duo at school. Where there is Ji Hansol, there is Moon Taeil; for one of the roles of vice president is to work closely with the president. They’re in the same class too. Both males have a massive amount of admirers in and out of school. Rumor says that Hansol and Taeil are fucking each other but they never really publicly say they’re dating and no one ever actually see them kissing or doing couple things in front of other people except friendly hugs and touches. When people ask them they always deny it though. Girls and boys are ogling at both of them for they rarely have their lunch in canteen and prefer to eat in the student council quarter instead.

Hmph totally dating, Yuta thought. Just look at that hand on Taeil’s back while they’re queuing for lunch.

“Yuta!”

Said boy turned and sees his best friend carrying a tray of lunch, walking towards him.

“Our lunch today is totally ewww but I had no other choice.” The lanky boy says and fakes a sob. “You’re lucky your mom still made you lunch box every day.” He glances longingly to Yuta’s half eaten lunch box. Yuta’s mom often makes Japanese food for his lunch because you don’t know how they make the food in your school or what if it’s not hygienic and so my son won’t forget the taste of Japanese food.

Yeah, Yuta’s mom is dramatic like that. Not that he’s complaining though. His mom’s dishes are the best. That’s why Doyoung loves them so much.

“You want this? I had strawberry milk just now so I’m full already. You can eat them if you want.”

Doyoung’s eyes widen in the prospect of eating Yuta’s mom delicious dish. “Really?? Thanks Yuta you’re my savior!” he lets out an embarrassing wail and envelopes Yuta in a bone crushing hug then immediately devours Yuta’s lunch.

Glancing back to where he was staring at a certain someone, Yuta catches Hansol’s eyes lingers for a brief moment to his way, but turns away in seconds. Yuta looks back at Doyoung and thinks nothing about what just happened.

“Are you going to join the sport festival this time?” Doyoung asks him with his mouth full of food.

“Chew properly then talk.” Yuta shakes his head at his best friend’s. “Nope, not going to join this year too.”

Their school always holds a grand sport festival every year where people outside of their school can also attend and most students of their school will be participating. For most of them, the festival is a very interesting event to participate and enjoy, but for some; including Yuta; the sport festival is just a waste of time and he never even bother to participate. Too bad the school still counts the attendance on sport festival day. If the attendance doesn’t count he’d be at home browsing some sites and reading his favorite manga.

“Why not?” his best friend whines, this time with his mouth empty. “You’re really good at running. You always beat me during elementary school. Even until now!”

“You know I don’t like the crowd.”

“But still! You know, you actually can be a really popular guy if you’re not an anti-social, introverted person.”

“Yeah, yeah, now can we talk about something else? I don’t want to talk about how much of a loner I am, only having one best friend ever since my childhood.” He pushes Doyoung playfully and chuckles.

Doyoung purses his lips at Yuta’s attitude but just let it pass. His friend doesn’t like to talk about his life. The shorter guy has always been like this. Whenever Doyoung suggests him to do something out of his daily life routine, he will immediately refuse without even thinking twice. With that pretty face of him, Yuta can be an idol; he can play piano and guitar too which is a plus. Seriously Doyoung can’t understand why Yuta likes to keep most things to himself. He doesn’t like socializing but he’s a total chatter box when it’s only the both of them. He can attract so many admirers if only he doesn’t decide to be a lone wolf and keeps being a wallflower wherever he goes. Even in class he is so unapproachable; only talk when people ask him; making people reluctant to even start a conversation so most of their classmates only approach him when it is needed.

Sighing for his best friend’s bad life choices he pokes Yuta on his side.

“Want to grab some ice cream after school later?” Doyoung suggests.

“I don’t think so, I have no money left after buying a new gu-“ He stops his words at the sight of two vouchers of free ice cream in Doyoung’s hand.

“Jaehyun gave me this. Don’t worry about money we can get them for free!!”

Yuta laughs at his best friend and lifts his arm for a high five. Doyoung can really be helpful this time.

 

-

 

History is the lesson Yuta hates the most. He has to remember all those names and dates and places. Why do all students have to learn history? Why can’t students just learn the basic of the history? Having a history assignment has always been Yuta’s most disliked thing in school. Here he is browsing through rows and rows of old books looking for sources for his history paper assignment.

“Where is the history section..” he walks through the shelves and found the history section on the secluded corner of the library.

“Of course, it’s history after all. Now what’s the title again…” he opened up his palm to read the title of the books he wrote there during history class. There are four books he needs to look for. His and Doyoung’s. Damn Doyoung for leaving him alone to search for the source books just to attend to his sick boyfriend. They’ll meet at the ice cream parlor after Doyoung helps Jaehyun with some stuff though. Hopefully it won’t take long. Things he does for a free ice cream. He looks up for the books silently, reading some interesting parts he finds while going through the rows of books splayed on the shelves.

The third book is a complete disaster. It is thick and it’s located on the higher shelf and Yuta needs a stool to reach for it. Too lazy to drag the heavy wooden stool to his side, he tip toes and tries to reach for the book.

“Come on..a little bit more…” he whispers to himself. After trying for a while and failing, he huffs and finally walks to take the wooden stool from the other side of the shelf. When he bends down to pick the stool up, he catches some silhouettes from the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t anticipate for the thing he’s about to see and casts a look to his left from a small gap between the books only to surprise himself with the sight of Taeil in a lip lock with Hansol.

Taeil’s hands are gripping Hansol’s black hair and Hansol’s arms are wrapped loosely around Taeil’s tiny waist.

Yuta blinks.

He sees Taeil and Hansol kissing.

In the library.

Realizing he is unintentionally watching the two seniors kissing he turns his head and tries to escape the scene but then his body and brain decides to be disorganized at the wrong moment. His foot hits the wooden stool loudly and he curses the wooden stool from being there. Yeah, totally the stool’s fault.

“Who’s there?” that is Taeil’s voice.

Frozen, Yuta doesn’t even move and only turns slowly back to the two kissing seniors. He sees Taeil separates the book and makes the gap wider so he can see the face of the person who disturbed his moment with Hansol better.

Taeil’s mouth forms an “Oh” when he sees Yuta, and there’s a smile plastered on Taeil’s face but it is strained and insincere. Meanwhile Hansol is still leaning on the shelf behind him, studying Yuta’s now clearly seen face. Both of the seniors lips were red, Hansol’s still glossy (probably from Taeil’s spit eww – Yuta thought) while Taeil’s looked a nice swollen red. He probably wiped his mouth right after detaching himself from Hansol.

“I’m sorry; I was just looking for books. I didn’t mean to take a peek.” Yuta says clearly. Well, he isn’t lying though. Who would’ve thought the student council president and vice president would be having a lip lock between the shelves in the library after school. No one.

Taeil sets both of his hands on the shelf and tilts his head to the side.

“You know, I will be grateful if no one knows about what you just saw.” He waves his right hand airily, smiles getting wider.

He’s smiling but I can feel a threat radiating from it. Yuta wants to roll his eyes but he just nods his head stiffly.

“Yeah. Sure. I didn’t see anything. Now if you excuse me?” he bows at the two seniors and quickly leaves the room only with the two books he already found.

Screw Doyoung’s books. He can look for them himself tomorrow.

 

-

 

The images of his two seniors kissing in the library can’t easily be wiped off of Yuta’s head. He wants it to go but the scene keeps playing again and again in his mind and he frustratingly ruffles his hair to get rid of the images. Even when he and Doyoung went to the ice cream parlor earlier he was just staring blankly at his cotton candy flavored ice cream while licking it. Even when Doyoung nagged him because he didn't look for Doyoung's books (well, he did, but something's happened and Doyoung didn't know that), the words only passed his ears and he's just there spacing out.

He absolutely wants to tell Doyoung but he couldn’t even do it because his best friend has loose lips. One wrong move and Doyoung will already be telling everyone he knows. Not that he does it on purpose though. Sometimes he just forgets that it’s a sensitive matter and it just comes out unknowingly. Once he tells Doyoung the story would likely spread throughout the whole school in a day and Yuta would get his ass kicked by Taeil.

Nope. Not telling Doyoung.

He thinks back to the rumors about the two seniors. They never admit they’re dating. But why were they kissing? Besides, why did they pick the library? Couldn’t they just lock the student council room and did it there? So many questions but so little answers. Yuta hates to be curious but here he is wondering what’s going on between the student council president and his right hand. Heaving a sigh he opens the gate to his house and closes it slowly. The thought of the accident made the way back to his house seems so short.

Whatever. He thinks. It’s not my business anyway.

 

 

-


	2. to many more years to come

Ever since that day, no matter how hard Yuta tried to ignore the accident, he can’t help but to perk his ears every time there’s Taeil or Hansol’s name mentioned by anyone near him. Even in the canteen his eyes would automatically scanning the place, unconsciously searching the area for the two seniors. He only saw them both twice a week after the accident. First when he was using the 3rd floor male toilet because the 2nd floor toilet was full. Taeil was walking down the hallway, just getting out of his class while fiddling with some papers. Yuta hurriedly went into the toilet, he didn’t want the older to notice him and probably started making fun of him or threaten him again. Rumors say he’s a really kind guy, but after the ‘sweet threat’ in the library, Yuta is not so sure anymore.

The second was in the canteen. Both Hansol and Taeil were there, including all the student council members. They reserved a big table on the far corner of the canteen and ignored the students around them. They don’t ignore people on purpose though, they just have their own conversation and still responded to people outside of their circle. Only if those people dare and not nervous enough to go there and talk to them though. Apparently when you’re a member of the student council, people will feel inferior to even say hi to you because being a student council member means you’re popular.

Yuta tried not to look to the student council’s way. He really tried. But curiosity got the best of him and he found himself taking a peek from Doyoung’s side (who sat in front of him while munching on a piece of carrot from his salad), only to averted his gaze as soon as he looked at the table because he caught Taeil staring back at him while still talking and laughing with his friends.

Ignoring Doyoung who was still eating his lunch, he quickly rose from his seat and make a hasty move to dash out of the room as quick as possible; leaving Doyoung alone with his mouth gaping at his best friend’s action. Meanwhile on the student council table, Taeil just chuckled self-contentedly.

Yuta feels like someone who was trapped in a society with him being the only person who knows the high-up’s dirty secret because if you’re telling anybody then it means the end. If there is any way, any possible way he can forget the misfortune, he would pay whatever the price is. He needs to buy a pair of eyes which didn’t see that very accident thank you very much.

Will he keep being like this? Trying to avoid the two as much as possible until they graduate? The seniors will graduate in about ten months, Yuta most likely doesn’t want to spend the rest of his second year keeping the secret to himself and avoiding the two all the time. Yuta wants to scream and rubs his hands on his face.

I can’t keep living like this in school.

He will figure out a way to forget the accident.

Yep.

He will.

 

-

By figuring out a way means Yuta busies himself with homework and his school project which still due days, days away.

Doyoung eyes his best friend weirdly while kicking his feet into the air on Yuta’s bed; Yuta is currently perched on his chair, doing the math essay their teacher gave this morning.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Doyoung quipped.

“What weird? I’m just doing the math homework.” Yuta mutters, eyes still trained on the essay he’s working on.

Doyoung frowns harder at that.

“That is weird okay. You usually do your homework one day before its due.”

Yuta huffs. “Well a change won’t hurt people.”

“But still it’s weird!” Doyoung defends himself. “Come on, I’m here so you need to stop this and play with me!”

“Are you seriously telling me not to do my homework?”

“I didn’t mean that. You can continue it later. I’m here anyway, are you going to ignore me??” Doyoung plops himself to Yuta’s bed and frowns at his best friend.

Yuta sigh. Out of all time Doyoung decided to visit him today.

“Alright, what you want to do now?” he gives up and swivels his chair to face Doyoung on the bed.

Doyoung claps gingerly and drags his backpack to his lap, pulling out two dvds and that means, movie night.

Oh well, homework can wait tomorrow. Or the day after. Yuta thinks as he plugs the dvd into his laptop and ushers Doyoung aside to make room for him.

 

 

-

 

 

Time is ticking too slowly for Yuta’s liking. Their homeroom teacher is currently making the list of who’s going to participate in each competition for the sport festival. Last year Yuta barely escaped when his teacher selecting students for marathon and Doyoung blurted out that Yuta was good in running. He needed to use the excuse of his mother didn’t let him participating in anything athletic again that the teacher finally let him go. This year he has no idea what excuse he will use to escape the sport festival without his homeroom teacher calling his mother to ask if he’s capable of joining the sport festival or not. His second year homeroom teacher is different with the one in Yuta’s first year. He won’t let you go easily without a fight.

The games included are tennis, three legged race, running, dodgeball, and basketball. The festival will include some food booths and other entertainment too. This year there will be a music stage during lunch break time so the students and visitors can enjoy some music performance while feasting upon their meals.

“Okay guys, now listen.” His teacher, Mr. Jang, claps his hands to grab the students attention,” this year the first years will be participating in all matches, while second years will be participating in running, basketball, dodgeball, and three legged race; and the third year will be participating only in three legged race, running, and basketball.”

The students begin to discuss and talk to each other about which match they’re going to participate in, which one is the easiest, and other things that Yuta doesn’t want to be involved in.

“Since our class decide not to make any type of booth this year, so we can divide the class to join all four matches. Oh, and one more, there are three classes of the second year which are picked to fill the music stage on sport’s day and one of them is our class. So anyone who can sing may join the music stage. Okay, now who wants to participate in running?”

Students start to raise their hands and one by one they fill the list of the participating students for the match. Yuta keeps his head low though, trying to be as small as he can so he won’t be picked to fill the match which still need participants. Surprisingly, the lists are all filled and there are five students left, including him and Doyoung.

He whispered to Doyoung who sits in front of him,”You’re not participating in anything this year?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just watch because Jaehyun is going to come.” He grins widely and sends Yuta a wink.

Yuta leans back on his seat. No wonder Doyoung doesn’t want to participate, he needs to keep his boyfriend company and they’re probably will have a make out section in the empty hallway during the festival.

“Now we only need someone to join the music stage…any volunteer from the five left?” the teacher asks while moving his eyes on the five students who are yet to participate in any matches.

Yuta slumps back in his seat and tilts the chair a little back, keeping it straight with his legs. He guesses Doyoung’s going to volunteer for the singing performance. He can spare a few minutes to perform while his boyfriend watch him. It’s his hobby anyway.

Not one minute later Doyoung raises his hand and the teacher points at him. “You’re going to join for the music stage?”

See, Doyoung will be participa-

“It’s not me, I just want to recommend Yuta.”

A loud slam is heard and it’s Yuta who loses footing of his chair because of Doyoung’s word. All head turns to Yuta who is now stunned on the floor in shock. Why did he do this to him again? Doyoung sends him an apologetic smile as he whispers a ‘sorry’ to him and turns back to face the teacher naively, pretending there’s nothing wrong.

“You alright there Yuta?” the teacher asks him and doesn’t wait for his response when he says, “and since it’s Doyoung’s recommendation, then I trust you for the singing performance. Class is dismissed.”

The teacher leaves the room and Doyoung’s immediately goes to Yuta’s side, hauling the boy up again and cackles.

“Are you that surprised? I’m sorry though, but you need to join in something this year.” He utters while dragging his chair to face Yuta’s desk.

Yuta glares at his best friend. How could he do this to him? He knows Yuta doesn’t like crowds or make the public notice his existence but he still do this to him.

“Stop glaring at me it makes me uncomfortable.” Fidgeting in his seat Doyoung picking at his nails to avoid Yuta’s eyes.

“I won’t be glaring at you now if you didn’t recommend me to our homeroom teacher. I mean, damn it Doyoung, why me?? Why don’t you volunteer? You like to sing and you sing way better than me!” he fusses and Doyoung only shakes his head.

“I did not just recommend you just for the sake of it Yuta, I recommended you because I think you’re the right person to do this!”

“Right person? Are you kidding me now?”

“You sing well, Yuta. I heard you sing once in your bedroom.” His best friend confesses. “I was going to visit you to practice a song but when I was about to knock you were singing a Japanese song. And I assure you it was amazing. I listen to it from behind your door until you finished singing.” He smiles proudly while Yuta is having a mental breakdown at his best friend’s confession. He never sings in front of anyone before; not even in front of his parents; he prefers to sing in the private confine of his cozy, silent bedroom in a low voice.

“I don’t know what to say anymore.” He moans and rests his head on the table.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. Just try this one time for me please?” Doyoung ruffles his hair playfully.

“Why should I do it for you though?” He grumbles.

“Because I’m your only best friend?” Doyoung states.

Well. Yuta can’t say no to that.

 

 

-

 

 

“So what song should I sing?”

Both of the second years are currently sprawled on Yuta’s bed, racking their brains to find what song that would be nice but simple enough to sing during lunch break. They need to choose the right song or else people would be bored and won’t appreciate it.

“How about that Japanese song that I heard you sang last time?” Doyoung suggests.

“I don’t think that song will suit a lunch break.”

Changing his position to lying down on his stomach, Doyoung opens Yuta’s laptop that sits just in between them and starts to browse the web to look for the perfect song for Yuta. That’s what best friend is for right.

“Hm..let’s see..” scrolling down the YouTube page, he studies the songs one by one. “How about...this..one?” Doyoung mutters and shows Yuta the song he picks.

It’s Lunafly’s song called ‘how nice could it be’. He clicks the link and the video begins to play.

The song is nice. Doyoung keeps nodding his head in times with the beat of the song, while Yuta finds himself being engrossed in the lovely song. When the song ended both of them sighs in content and Doyoung opens another tab to browse more detail for the song.

“There’s guitar too so I think you should sing this song while playing your guitar.” Doyoung points out while searching for the song’s guitar chords and Yuta contemplates about it hard.

“Shouldn’t I just sing…”he doubts while glancing at Doyoung.

“Eii what are you talking about! You should totally sing while playing the guitar!” Doyoung argues. “You will gather many fans after your performances.”

Said boy groans. “Please don’t say that. The last thing I want is for people to start noticing me. Not that they will though, I doubt they will be impressed with my poor singing ability.”

Doyoung sits up suddenly and slants his eyes at Yuta. “I swear if you sing badly on purpose I will cut our best friend ties forever.”

Scratching his head Yuta pouts at his best friend who still squints his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Alright~ alright~ I’ll do my best.” Yuta gives up. “But only this time.” He warns.

Doyoung smiles happily at Yuta while wiggling his body on the bed.

 

 

-

 

 

From that day on, Yuta always practice the song with his guitar in his bedroom because the festival is only two weeks away. He refuses Doyoung’s help though; he prefers to practice alone because he still feels unconfident to sing in front of people, even in front of his best friend. Doyoung would always argue that he needs someone to watch him so he would be used to people watch him sing at the festival later but no. Yuta won’t have any of that. He doesn’t care what will happen during his performance, all he needs to do is to perform the song without making any mistakes and then he’s out and won’t be participating ever again. Not even when Doyoung or anybody else recommends him. Nope.

He replays the song from his phone and reads the lyric once more, a smile spreading on his face. Both the song and lyric are beautiful, he really likes it. This is the kind of song he would probably love to enjoy on a sunny day, underneath the bright blue sky accompanied by the sound of soft rustling leaves.

 

Talking about this and that

And sharing a kiss

Picking out places to travel together

Sharing this love with you forever

I wanna be with you

 

“Sharing this love with you forever..” he murmurs as the song comes to the end. “When will I have someone to sing this song for.” Chuckling at himself he puts his guitar down. That’s enough practice for today.

 

 

-

 

 

He was playing with his phone while walking towards the stairs after his additional class ended when he heard footsteps running from behind him. He turns around to check who the person is only to be surprised at the sight of Doyoung.

“Why are you still here?” Yuta asks in confusion when he saw his best friend catching up and walking beside him.

“Just my music club things. I searched for you when I knew our schedules would end around the same time.” Doyoung explains as he pulls a sheet from his bag and shoves it in front of Yuta.

“So this is my sheet for this week’s favorite! Think you can help me practice with this song?” Doyoung wriggles his eyebrows at Yuta while showing a paper complete with the lyric. Having a singing hobby has made Doyoung creating his own personal youtube channel where he uploads his singing videos, edited professionally by his college boyfriend Jaehyun, and Yuta often helps Doyoung practice with his singing by playing piano or guitar and even sometimes appears in Doyoung’s video while playing the instruments. He never shows his face though.

“Corre?” he examines the partiture in his hand, eyes surveying the piano chords and lyric. “Spanish?”

The lanky boy nodded enthusiastically, ”Yep. I’ve been looking for a song which is easy listening and famous enough to cover and I stumbled upon this song on YouTube. When I listened to it, I thought ‘wow this is a must cover’ right away. It’s reaaaally nice you have to give it a listen!”

Yuta nods his head and examines the song once again. “Okay then, let’s go to my house after school and then practice.” He says while walking down the stairs.

“Noooo, not today, me and Jaehyun already had a plan. We’ve been planning to go to this place since weeks ago. Let’s practice on Monday.” Doyoung demands.

Yuta shrugs. “No problem for me. Let’s practice on Monday th-“

Yuta’s mind can’t even process when he loses his footing on the step below and crashes onto the floor with a loud slam.

“Yuta!!”

Though his mind is hazy he can hear Doyoung’s hurried steps running down the rest of the steps and soon Doyoung’s hands were all over his body, checking if there’s any bruise or cuts.

“Yuta! Oh my God, can-can you move your body??” Doyoung worriedly asks while inspecting his best friend writhing on the floor in pain, he wants to hold Yuta and sits him up but seeing Yuta who seems in so much pain he decides to let Yuta lays on the floor until the pain subsides a little. Yuta writhes on the floor, groaning. His whole body hurt. He stays in a curling position for about a minute, and then tries to move his body, searching for any possible bruises somewhere. He can feel his right shoulder hurt, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“My right shoulder...hurts.” he cracks a thin smile at Doyoung’s worried face. “Can you please help me to sit up?” he asks and Doyoung quickly answers,”Of course, be careful.” he says while putting his arm around Yuta’s shoulder and helps his friend straighten up.

Yuta then tries to stand with Doyoung’s support but yelps and falls down again when he tries to step with his left leg. “I don’t think I can walk..”

Doyoung hurriedly goes to check Yuta’s left leg, rolling the shorter boy’s pants up and touch his ankle. He presses on it a little and Yuta lets out a painful cry. Doyoung sighs.

“You sprained your ankle. Here, put your hand around my shoulder, I’ll help you to the infirmary. Careful with your right shoulder."

"I’m sorry I can’t piggyback you though. I don’t have the muscles.” Doyoung jokes trying to make Yuta relax while helping him up and starts to walk to the infirmary. “Good thing we’re already on the first floor.”

“Yeah, with me flying to the first floor.”

Doyoung chuckles.

“How could you even slip from the stairs?”

Sighing, Yuta could only presume it is his bad luck. “I guess I just didn’t careful enough with my steps.”

“The festival is only five days away, think you can still do it?” Doyoung throws a worried look at his best friend who's sporting a sulky face,” I won’t use my leg to perform though, so I think it’ll all be okay.” 

 

 

-

 

 

 

author's note: unbeta-ed. sorry for any mistakes.


	3. chapter 3

“I think the nurse already left.” eyes scanning the room, Doyoung comes to sit next to Yuta on the infirmary bed.

“W ell, do you know how to put a compression on a sprained ankle?”

Doyoung stares at him apologetically. “I’m sorry I don’t know how to do it.”

“It’s alright. Anyway just go already. Jaehyun must be arriving in any minutes, I don’t want to make him wait for you because of me.”

Doyoung frowns. ”I can say I’m accompanying you though. I can’t leave you here all alone!”

Yuta rolls his eyes and smiles. Of course he will think of that. “I can just call my mom, you know.”

Just then Doyoung’s phone rings and Yuta gives him a meaningful look. “I know it’s Jaehyun. Just go. I’ll be fine, my mom’s gonna pick me up.”

Doyoung rejects the call and sends a quick text for Jaehyun to wait for him. “Why bother to call your mom when me and Jaehyun can take you home!”

“Arguing like this will just waste our time, it’s five pm already and I know you have a nine pm curfew. I don’t want to cut your time with Jaehyun.”

“But you’re going to be alone!! School is scary after the sun goes down you know! Especially in the infirmary..” Doyoung trails softly while looking around the old room.

Yuta cackles at his best friend’s wariness, this is what he gets from reading and watching to many school ghost stories and movies.

“I’m not a scaredy cat like you,” Yuta teases his best friend. “Besides the school guard will do his rounds soon, and some classes still practicing for sport days, some clubs still having activities. School will be closed at 7 pm and by then I’ll already be at home. I’ll send you a text.” He promises.

Doyoung pouts at him and pushes his shoulder lightly. “You’re always like this, rejecting every helps I offer.” he complains though he already makes his way to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He just waves at Doyoung and pulls his phone from his pocket. He needs to make a call now.

Dialing his mom’s phone number he waits until he hears a connecting tune. It keeps going but his mom doesn’t answer his call.

“Is mom going out or doing something?” Yuta mumbles as he calls his mom’s number once again.

Five tries later and his mom still doesn’t answer any of his call. Yuta starts to get frustrated. He can’t call his dad either as he’s currently having a work trip to china and will only be back three days later. He groans at his misfortune and tries to give his mom another call.

When the sixth call doesn’t even answered, Yuta throws his phone on the bed and pulls at his hair.

“Seriously what is mom doing?? Wait, it’s Friday..means.. Right… Friday drama she loves so much…she must be watching it now and turns her phone off!” Yuta wails at the realization and bites his lips. What should he do now?

He tries to move to look for a crutch but gives up when he couldn’t move his swollen ankle. His body also feel sore all over now that the shock has come off. Jumping around the room with one leg will only tire his body more.

“Ah..it looks bad..” he whines while staring at his ankle which only got more swollen. It really should get immediate treatment or else it would only get worse and would get more time to heal. But he can’t do anything as he can’t even move and he can only hope someone will pass the hallway where the infirmary is.

Just when he’s thinking hard on how to get anyone to help him going home (or at least put a compression on his ankle and get him a crutch), someone opens the infirmary door carefully, before a tuft of black hair appears and a face shows up with a hand covering the person’s mouth and nose.

Yuta just stares at him. He catches a sight of a hand that covers the mouth and sees blood. He gasps.

“You’re bleeding!!” he says, shocked.

The person disregards his words and puts his hand down. Yuta can finally see his whole face and it’s Hansol with a bleeding nose, blood smearing all over his mouth and chin. He almost asks the boy how could he bleed until his mind recalls the accident at the library. So he just opts to stay quiet while watching the older walks pass him and over to the medicine cupboard and rummages through it. Yuta glares at the back of the senior’s head and decides to just ignore the taller.

But does Hansol recognize him? As the boy who disturbed the pres’ kissing session with Moon Taeil of course Yuta would feel uncomfortable with the older because who wouldn’t? Looks like the older doesn’t remember him though.

Hansol sits on a chair next to the nurse’s desks and uses a nasal spray for his nose. He puts the nasal spray aside and applies an ice pack he retrieves from the refrigerator earlier on his nose and his cheeks, trying to stop the bleeding. He sits there for around ten minutes with Yuta keeps glancing at him sneakily because gosh, the blood is just horrible. Hansol then wipes the blood on his face and hand with a wet cloth and continues to dab some ointment around his nose. Yuta just sits there on his bed awkwardly because wow the president doesn’t even say anything while treating his nose. Not even a light conversation. Or ask why Yuta is here. Not like Yuta wants to talk to him though. He definitely doesn’t need Hansol’s help. It’s going to be so awkward.

There are no words changed between the two boys while the president is doing his work in silence. Yuta then sprawls his body on the infirmary bed with his swollen ankle just as Hansol stands up in front of the wash basin to check his face in the mirror. When Hansol is done with his work he puts all the things back to the cupboard and throws the rest that couldn’t be use anymore to the bin.

He observes Yuta while wiping his hands with a clean tissue and asks, ”What about you?”

Yuta holds up his head a little to look at Hansol. Did the president just talk to him?

”Were you just..talking to me?”

“Yes you. Why aren’t you treating your…” he trails and runs his eyes before Yuta’s body and stops on his leg,”…sprained ankle?”

Yuta carefully sits up and shrugs. Better talk and pretend it’s all okay rather than being awkward.

“I don’t know how to put on a compression on a sprained ankle. Heck I can’t even walk to get the things I need for it. And there’s no one around and my mom didn’t answer my call.” He frustratingly says.

He can asks for Hansol’s help though. But his pride wouldn’t let him do that. Can he just ask Hansol to fetch another student or maybe a teacher to help him..Will he want to do it for Yuta after the accident?

“Um, excuse me but can you..please find someone to help me treat my ankle and take me home? A teacher will be better..”

Hansol stays silent for a few seconds and moves back to the cupboard. He takes out some things and puts them near Yuta’s leg on the bed.

“…What are you doing?” Yuta asks. Though he had the faintest idea of what Hansol is going to do but...it can’t be…

“I’m going to put a compression on your ankle.” Hansol flatly states while looking at Yuta’s swollen ankle carefully.

Yuta stares at him weirdly, ”No no no, just find someone else to help me.” He puts up a hand to ask Hansol to go.

“Why?”

“Because you’re the student council president, that’s why.”

Hansol lifts his head up to see briefly at Yuta and asks a question that makes Yuta shut his mouth instantly.

“Is it because the thing that happened in the library?”

Yuta just sits there frozen while Hansol stands in front of him. Uh-oh he remembers me. Yuta gulps.

He rakes his brain to find another reason but he can’t seem to find any because he’s nervous. The older remembers him! Yuta wants to run and hide so doesn’t need to face the president but oh the irony, he can’t even walk with his sprained ankle.

“If that’s the reason why you’re refusing my help then it’s really stupid.” Hansol states as he takes a hold on Yuta’s ankle and starts his work to tend on Yuta’s ankle.

Okay Yuta needs Hansol’s help. And yeah his reason maybe stupid but he can’t help it! It’s the two seniors fault for doing things that should not be done in inappropriate places and scaring Yuta for life. So Yuta just scowls at Hansol who is currently concentrated in doing his job.

It is excruciating, the silence. Yuta contemplates the pro and cons of engaging the older in a conversation. He can try to chat with him and end up ignored, or getting a rude response. But Yuta can’t bear the awkward silence any longer and decides to talk first.

“So…how did you get your bleeding nose?”

“Got hit by a basketball during practice for sports day.”

Ah. That explained the white t-shirt and training pants he’s wearing right now.

“I thought you’re good at sport.” Yuta carefully put a little sarcasm in his words though he said it in an innocent way.

The pressure on his ankle gets harder and Yuta winces a little. Damn it. He thought. Guess he didn’t like to be called bad at sport.

“It was a mistake. I got distracted when the ball came my way.”

Yeah right Yuta thought.

Another silence occurs because Yuta doesn’t even know what to say anymore.

“You?” he could hear Hansol asked, surprisingly.

“Me?” Yuta confusedly asked back.

He sees Hansol sigh and rephrase his question. “Your sprained ankle?”

“Oh. I missed a step and fell from the stairs.”

Hansol clicks his tongue, ”Should be careful next time.”

“Well you too.” Yuta says with his lips turned into an amused line.

The compression tightened nicely on his swollen ankle and Hansol taps it softly for good measure. “There. It’s done.”

The compression is really nice. The amount of pressure is not hard enough to hurt Yuta’s ankle but tight enough so Yuta can still feel comfortable. He wonders where Hansol learned it. “Wow. It’s so nicely done. Where did you learn?”

“Just read it some time ago in some book.” Hansol replies while cleaning all the mess.

Well the president is the smartest among the 3rd classes students so yeah, Yuta doesn’t feel surprise the older still remember what he read long ago.

“Wait a second, I’m gonna help you find a crutch.” Hansol says as he walks to another cupboard behind the nurse’s desk. He opens and checks the three cupboards but finds no crutch to use. He turns back to Yuta.

“There’s no crutch.”

Yuta is this close to throw a tantrum. Which infirmary doesn’t even have a crutch for students to use? His mom didn’t answer his calls and now there’s no crutch?? This is just getting more and more depressing.

“It’s okay I can manage.” Yuta grumpily mutters while getting off the bed slowly and carefully tries to walk even when he’s still wincing. After two difficult steps (by jumping on his good leg), Hansol shakes his head and approaches Yuta only to carries Yuta bridal style and sits him back on the bed. Yuta gawks at what just happened.

Did he just carry me to the bed?? Oh no can this be more embarrassing. God why are you doing this to me.

“You can’t walk with that leg. Wait here, I’m just gonna get my bag and I’ll take you home.”

Yuta splutters when he heard Hansol. Why does he want to take me to his home?

“B-but I need to go home or my mom will—”

“I mean your home.”

Oh.

OH.

Yuta is quick to compose himself and blurts out an answer,” I can go back, by myself. I have my best friend that can help me. He can take me to my house.”

“Well, call your friend now then. I’ll accompany you here for a while.”

The heck. Yuta thought. He’s so bossy and why did he offer to take me home?

“I’m fine, you can go back to your practice.”

“It’s already over five minutes ago.”

Yuta cries inside.

“Call your friend now then.” Hansol asks, no, challenge him.

“Well, I can call my mom to pick me—.” He stops as he recalls where he already told Hansol earlier that his mom didn’t answer his call.

“Seriously? Are you that desperate to find reason to reject my offer?” Hansol asks.

YES! Yuta desperately screams inside.

Hansol opens the door but stops for a second before he gets out of the infirmary as he points a finger at Yuta. “Don’t go anywhere.”

With that he closes the door and Yuta can hear him jogs to get his bag.

Yuta fumbles with his phone trying to make a call for her mom because he’s in the verge of getting more awkward with the seniors. What if Taeil know?? Isn’t he Hansol’s boyfriend? Hansol will tell him about this, right? Yuta ruined Taeil and Hansol moment once, and he sure doesn’t want Taeil to misunderstand and also be labeled as ‘someone who flirts with someone else’s boyfriend’.

“Hello?”

Finally!

“Mom! I need you to pick me up at school now because I sprained my ankle!” He informs his mom quickly.

“Oh no! What happened!”

“I’ll explain later just—“ he can’t even finish his sentence when the phone is snatched out of his hand and another person replaces him to talk to his mom.

“Hello Mam, this is Hansol, the student council president and also your son’s senior. I’ll be taking your son home because he can’t walk by himself. Yes. Yes, thank you Mam. We’ll see you later.”

And the phone call ended. Just like that.

Yuta stares blankly at the phone that Hansol now put back on his open palm. He’s so confused and disoriented that when Hansol asks him to sling his bag he just yells at the older.

“Why did you do that! I was talking with my mom!”

Hansol looks down at him and sighs. “Are you seriously going to bother your mom at home when I can help you out?”

Yuta wants to retaliate but what Hansol just said is true. With Hansol help he can reach home faster because he doesn’t need to wait for his mom.

Seeing there’s no other response from Yuta, the older wears his bag and positions it in front of his torso so he can bring Yuta on his back.

“Come on.” He says as he continues to move to the edge of the bed.

Yuta moves so slowly, still thinking what the heck is going on but then Hansol tell him to move faster and here he is, putting his arms around Hansol’s neck and legs around Hansol’s waist.

Yuta really, really, can’t comprehend why Hansol is doing this. Is he doing this on purpose? Why does he help me? Maybe it’s only an act of kindness but, really?? All different thoughts keep swarming in Yuta’s head because his mind can’t really comprehend the thing that’s happening to him.

“You just lost some blood from your nosebleed. You’re supposed to get a rest.” Yuta mutters, breath caressing Hansol’s hair lightly.

“It’s nothing.” Hansol shortly replied.

Sighing, he just stays silent and clings hard to Hansol just in case Hansol changes his mind and drops him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back~ And I just checked the three previous chapters and good Lord I made so many grammar mistakes I am so ashamed. I just realized I used present tense then the next I used past tense then back to present tense /cries/ I’m gonna be consistent this time and will stick to past tense for this chap and the next. I am so sorry you guys have to read those horrible writing omg. I’m too lazy to fix the previous chapters so for now I will just let them be, maybe I will fix them later. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

“Why did you offer to take me home?” Yuta asked absentmindedly. He just couldn’t understand why his  super famous senior in school wanted to take him home. With his  position he could have asked another student or the teacher’s help.

“Why?”

“Just curious.”

Hansol seemed to be contemplating the reason because he paused for a few seconds before answering. “I’m your senior. I should be offering help when my junior needs it.”

Yuta rolled his  eyes. He’s lucky Hansol couldn’t see him right now.

“I don’t even know you.”

“We informally met once.” Hansol implied the accident in the library and Yuta immediately felt awkward.

“We didn’t even talk.” Was all he could said.

“Suit yourself. I don’t want to tarnish my good reputation by neglecting an injured student alone in the infirmary. You probably would spread a false rumor about me not helping you and I certainly don’t want to ask other people when I’m capable to do it.”

If only Yuta could kick Hansol right now, he would.

 

 

It was a bit difficult when they’re getting on and off the bus, especially when they had to tapped their t-money (which was done by Yuta for both of them) and Hansol had to piggyback Yuta all the way to an empty seat. Fortunately the bus to Yuta’s home was located in a quiet neighborhood so the bus wasn’t that full with people going back from school and work.

They arrived at Yuta’s house when the clock hit seven, Hansol pressed the bell right away just when Yuta’s about to tell him that he could handle everything from there. But of course Hansol wouldn’t take it. Not a minute later Yuta’s mother opened the door and she widened her eyes when she caught sight of his son on Hansol’s back.

She tried to hide her excitement but it clearly shown from how she couldn’t keep her hands still and hurriedly went to open the gate, letting the boys in. But her excitement turned sour when she saw Yuta’s leg in a cast and she groaned.

“It looks bad.” she said, shaking her head.

“It’s just a sprained ankle.”

“ _It's just a sprained ankle,_ you said? You will miss school for days because of this!” her mom complained. She then motioned for Hansol to get into the house with a smile so sweet Yuta wanted to punch Hansol in the face for being so good-looking. His  mom liked to see handsome guys.

Without saying anything Hansol nodded his  head to the older woman and entered the house.

“Just put me on the sofa.” Yuta said. “The living room is there.”

Hansol followed Yuta’s direction and put him on the brown comfortable looking sofa in the middle of the room.

“Sit down please, young man. And please explain to me what’s happening here.” His  mom said while pushing Hansol to sit on her peach armchair and positioned herself on a loveseat across Hansol while rubbing his son’s uninjured leg.

“Well, I was talking with Doyoung, and somehow I missed a step and then I fell and sprained my ankle.”

Her mom clicked her tongue at him while giving a pat on his  back. “My poor, poor son. You must be extra careful next time! You’re lucky your leg wasn’t broken!”

“Yes, yes I’ll be extra careful next time.” Yuta replied. “Also can you please get me a crutch, mom?”

“I’ll go buy one  tomorrow. And..” Yuta’s mom turned to Hansol, her eyes sparkling, ”this  handsome young man is…?” she looked again at Yuta and back to Hansol,”..is he your boyfriend?”

Yuta gawked at her mom and then threw a glare at Hansol, expecting him to say something to deny the assumption but instead, he just saw the guy smiling at her mom. Yuta couldn’t believe his  eyes. What the heck? The president didn’t even say anything!

“No mom! He’s-“

“Shush, I want to talk to him. What’s your name young man?”

“Ji Hansol, mam.”

The woman laughed playfully and waved her right hand. “No need to be so formal, just call me mom.”

“Yes, mom.”

Yuta totally could not believe his ears. Did his mom just tell Hansol to call her ‘mom’?

“Mom! Listen to me, he-“

“You’re older than Yuta, right?”

“Yes, I’m his  senior.”

“Ohhh I always knew Yuta likes older guy.” Her mom giggled.

 _This is not funny!_ Yuta thought. This conversation was a hundred percent absurd. Hansol was not his boyfriend but how to even stop his  mom from talking? She didn’t even give him a chance to talk. Cutting her in the middle of a conversation would be rude and no matter how desperate and annoyed Yuta was he didn’t want to cut her mom’s when she’s talking. That’s just a hell waiting to happen.

“How did you meet him?”

“Met him at school.”

“Oh come on, I know you guys met at school but you have to go into details! Like where, how, and when.” His  mom kept interrogating and Yuta just couldn’t help it anymore.

“Mom!” he shouted. His mom jumped in her seat and frowned at him.

“Yuta! You startled me!”

“I—um, need to talk to him. Alone. Personal matter.”

His mom mouthed an _oohhhh_ while throwing them a knowing look.

“Alright then I’ll just go back to the kitchen and continue to cook our dinner. Oh! Speaking about dinner what if Hansol have his  dinner here with us?”

 _NOOOOOO_ Yuta internally screamed and turned his head quickly to Hansol, signaling the older to refuse the dinner invitation. Besides, he needed to go back home right? It’s already late ( it’s still thirty minutes past seven but Yuta didn’t want Hansol in his  house).

“I’d love to, mom.” Hansol smiled and her mother swooned and waved her hands excitedly.

“No!” Yuta yelled.

“Yuta! You sure scream a lot today! And why? Hansol said yes.” Her mom furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“Because he needs to go back home. There’s school tomorrow.”

Yuta’s mom looked at Hansol for confirmation.

“It’s okay, mom. Besides I live alone.” Hansol reassured. Well, Yuta knew a new fact about Hansol today.

“Okay then!” she clapped her hands happily and went back to the kitchen.

Yuta scowled at Hansol in disbelief.

“What?” Hansol responded.

“Why didn’t you reject the offer??” Yuta hissed, being careful not to let his  mother hear him.

“It’s not good to refuse someone’s offer for dinner unless you have other important thing to do. Right now, I don’t have anything to do, so..” Hansol shrugged.

Just when Yuta was about to retort back his mom peeked from the kitchen.

“Oh and Hansol? I’m sorry to bother you but could you please take Yuta to his  room and help him change?”

“Mom!” Yuta whined. He had enough! No way would he let the older set foot into his  room.

“Could you please just give up already! What are you so ashamed of! He is your boyfriend! Besides you can’t move anywhere until your crutch is here!”

“He is NOT-“

“Silence! And give your shirt for him to change to. He probably doesn’t feel comfortable in that gym trainee.” And just like that her mom went back to the kitchen.

“Let’s go.” Hansol said while standing up.

Yuta shot him a dirty look. “What do you mean _let’s go_ I can go up by myself!”

“With that leg?” Hansol pointed to his  swollen ankle.

“I can crawl up!” desperation already ate Yuta inside and he ended up blurting a stupid reason he could ever think of.

Hansol raised an eyebrow at him, his  face expression read _‘you are so dumb’_ to Yuta. The older moved closer to him, squatting next to the sofa and presenting his  broad back to the younger. This  time Yuta had no other reason to refuse Hansol’s help (again) and clung his  body to Hansol’s, strong arms hooking him up higher.

“Where’s your room?” Hansol asked.

“Mine is the one near the stairs.”

“You’re an only child?”

“Yes.”

When they arrived on the second floor Yuta showed Hansol his room and they went inside. Yuta flicked the light on and his  room was immediately on display. “Just put me on the bed.”

“Bed, huh.”

Yuta gaped at him. This pervert! “What are you thinking! Don’t you even dare to molest me!”

“What? All I was saying was just bed.” Hansol stated as he lowered the smaller guy onto his fluffy quilt.

“So, your mom said I should help you.”

Yuta grumbled but he knew it would be difficult to do anything himself at the moment so he pointed at his dresser. “Just pick any t-shirt for me and for yourself. I like shirt in bigger size so I think mine will fit you.”

“Pants?”

“I’ll just wear this  school pants, thank you very much!”

“Yeah right” and he rummaged through Yuta’s dresser and found a loose short.

“This  won’t bother your injured leg.”

“Turn around. I want to change my shirt.”

Hansol turned his  body, back facing Yuta.

“Don’t turn back while I’m changing!”

Hansol just put a thumb up. Yuta hurriedly took his  school shirt off and put on his  t-shirt. He tried to change his school pants too and finally succeeded in taking it off after more than five minutes of wriggling and groaning painfully on the bed. But when he tried to put the shorts on, apparently it’s another heavy task for him because he already exerted so much energy while taking his pants off. He’s too tired for this and just wanted everything to be finished quickly so with a heavy heart and a blushing face, he sat up and cleared his  throat.

“You done?” Hansol asked when he heard Yuta.

Turning back he saw Yuta covered his bared legs with his school pants and his face was beet red.

“I-I cannot take them off.”

Both of them were silent for a moment. No one knew what’s on each other’s mind but then Hansol kneeled before him and said. “I’ll help you.”

As much as Yuta didn’t want Hansol help, but he knew his help was really making things easier so he nodded at Hansol.

“But you have to close your eyes!!”

“How can I change your pants with my eyes closed?”

“I’ll direct you!!” Yuta insisted.

Hansol shook his  head and closed his  eyes. “Such a demanding princess.”

“I’m not a princess!”

“Okay princess now could you please relax and let me do my job, please?” he said in a fake sweet voice.

 “Stop calling me princess!”

Hansol just smirked and closed his eyes. “Where’s you short.”

Yuta quickly snatched the short and shoved it to Hansol’s hand.

“Which one is the front?”

“Turn it.” Hansol turned the pants to the other side. “There.”

“Please put your uninjured leg first.” Yuta did as told and put his good leg through the hole.

“Tell me if I accidentally jostle your ankle.”                                     

“I will.”

Hansol put the pants on carefully and lifted the shorts slowly until he reached Yuta’s hips and nudged the skin with his  thumb. “Up please.”

Yuta’s face heated up when he felt Hansol’s thumb made contact with his skin but quickly dismissed it and lifted his hips.

Yuta stared at Hansol’s face. In this  distance, he could study Hansol’s face clearly without having to be ashamed about it. Hansol had long, really long eyelashes. And they looked really pretty. His skin also looked so smooth Yuta wondered how would it feel if he traced that face with the pad of his  fingers. And his  lips..that red, plump lips-

“Done.”

Hansol opened his  eyes then, standing up to take the shirt and ask Yuta.

“Is that the door to your bathroom?” he pointed to another door near Yuta’s dresser.

“Uh. Yes.”

“Can I change there?”

“Sure.”

Hansol shut the door and Yuta dropped his  upper body onto his  bed.

 _Almost got caught staring._ He sighed.

 

 

The dinner went smoothly with both Yuta’s parent there. As much as he didn’t want to, Hansol ended up being the person who took him downstairs too. Throughout the dinner Yuta’s parents couldn’t stop cooing over Hansol. How handsome he was, how polite he was, how smart he was, they threw all compliments at him like it’s a normal thing to do. And the most frustrating thing to Yuta was that he couldn’t deny that Hansol wasn’t his  boyfriend.

Every time he wanted to say that Hansol wasn’t his  boyfriend Hansol would speak up and made his  parents listen to him rather than to their own son. And _every_ time her mom or dad ask him “Are you really Yuta’s boyfriend?” he would just smile shyly while looking down and made his  parents cooing again and again over how adorable he was.

By the end of the dinner, his mother refused Hansol’s help for washing the dirty dishes and instead asked him to help Yuta upstairs (and she also said to tuck him to bed).

“Why?? Dad can bring me upstairs! Or I can use the crutch!”

“I’m tired and why would you use the crutch when your boyfriend is here?” he nudged Hansol who’s sitting next to him and Hansol immediately stood up and went to Yuta’s side.

Yuta could only groaned.

 

 

“I’ll be going then. Thanks for the dinner and I’ll give you your cloth back once I wash it.” Hansol said after he put Yuta to his  bed. (No, he didn’t tuck Yuta to bed because said boy was glaring at him the moment he’s on it).

“Just keep it. I don’t want it anymore. And say thanks to my mom and dad, not me.” He scoffed while trying to get to a better position to sleep.

“Someone has his underwear twisted.” Hansol hummed.

Yuta sat up. “Why didn’t you deny that you’re not my boyfriend??”

Hansol shrugged, “Your parents seem to like me a lot. Do you want to break their heart by saying I’m not your boyfriend and see them disappointed?”

“But you have Taeil!” Yuta blurted out and it seemed to hit something as Hansol froze the moment Taeil’s name came out of Yuta’s mouth.

“I was just joking with you.” He walked to Yuta’s door and looked back at Yuta before closing it. “See you at school.”

_See you at school? Like I will ever greet him._

He lied back again and tried to sleep.

 


End file.
